


King Kooh's Treasure

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Kooh siblings protect one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: King Kooh worries about enemies trespassing and stealing his treasure. He and his brother battle them before something is revealed about the other Kooh.





	

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Repsaj smiled at his bed and walked to King Kooh’s chamber. His eye settled on King Kooh. ‘’Are you worried about enemies trespassing and stealing treasure?’’ Repsaj watched as King Kooh frowned and nodded. He removed a sword from a scabbard on his hip. Repsaj continued to smile. ‘’Your enemies won’t trespass.’’

King Kooh smiled. He approached Repsaj and departed with him. After stepping out of the pyramid, he saw four enemies. King Kooh focused on the swords they held. *My enemies will never defeat me. They will never obtain treasure at all.*

‘’You enslaved too many people in this world, King Kooh. You won’t enslave anyone else after your life ends.’’

One enemy ran to King Kooh. He raised a sword above his head. He brought it down on King Kooh’s hook. The enemy smiled as King Kooh frowned and stepped back.

‘’You will all become my new slaves,’’ King Kooh informed his enemies. He looked back as Repsaj attacked three men. He still frowned. *Don’t let my enemies run into the pyramid, Repsaj. Don’t let them steal rubies or anything else* King Kooh thought. He faced the enemy.

King Kooh used his hook to knock the enemy’s sword out of his hand. A cruel smile appeared on his face. ‘’My helpless enemy.’’ King Kooh turned to Repsaj again. His eyes settled on Repsaj as the latter used his sword to disarm them. ‘’My new slaves.’’

Repsaj saw his hand. His smile came back. He focused on his wedding ring. Repsaj entered the pyramid. He approached his chamber and saw treasure. Repsaj smiled at his pregnant wife as she rested on their bed.

 

The End


End file.
